Complètement mordu
by Felie B
Summary: [OS] [Sciles] [TW Reboot] Il l'avait su. Il avait parfaitement su que c'était une mauvaise idée. Suivre son meilleur pote une veille de rentrée des classes ? Mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Scott l'avait fait et sa vie était sur le point d'en être totalement changée. Son cœur et son corps aussi. Est-ce que Stiles avait toujours été aussi tactile ? Avait-il toujours senti aussi bon ?


_**Hey!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël! Et comme ce jour n'est pas encore fini, je suis venu poster mon tit cadeau XD**_

 _ **Cette fic est... je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écrite, mais elle me hantait comme un mignon petit fantôme alors voilà ^^ C'est fluffy, guimauve et rigolo. C'est le premier épisode de Tenn Wolf revisité par mon esprit malade XD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et encore un joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous**_

(Il reste sans doute quelques fautes, je les chasserai plus tard. Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu le poster aujourd'hui :3)

* * *

 **Complètement mordu**

Il l'avait su. Il avait parfaitement su que c'était une mauvaise idée. Suivre son meilleur pote une veille de rentrée pour chercher une moitié de cadavre ? Mauvaise idée. Mais c'était Stiles, son meilleur ami. Entendez par là son seul et unique ami, l'être le plus indispensable de sa vie après sa mère. Alors tout ce qui pouvait sonner comme une mauvaise idée était moins terrible que de voir Stiles déprimer. De l'entendre déprimer. De le voir, l'entendre et le savoir déprimé. Donc évidemment que Scott l'avait suivi, lâchant sa bonne résolution sitôt prise, celle de se reposer pour assurer à la crosse et ainsi décrocher une place en première ligne.

Leur soirée n'avait pas seulement été mouvementée, non, elle avait carrément dérapé en large en long et en travers. Un énorme dérapage qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait en pleine nuit dans la clinique de son patron, en tentant vainement de ne pas pleurer, une morsure de la taille d'une mâchoire de loup sur la hanche. Le pire ? Son meilleur ami était bien au chaud. Certes, en train de se faire sermonner par son flic de père, mais il était rentré en voiture et sans la moindre trace de morsure. Soirée de merde.

Le jeune grimaça en essayant de se désinfecter. Ses cheveux noirs trop longs et trempés dégoulinaient sur son visage bronzé. Il crispait les mâchoires. La lumière éblouissait la salle d'auscultation du vétérinaire et Scott pesta. Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien. Stiles allait tellement en entendre parler qu'il en saignerait des oreilles. Pas même un appel pour savoir s'il était bien rentré. Pas un fichu message pour s'enquérir de son état et éventuellement s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort d'une crise d'asthme au milieu d'un bois où il avait d'ailleurs perdu son inhalateur. Et ça se prétendait meilleur ami ?

— Aïe, geignit-il en essayant de se passer la compresse sur les plaies.

Il se pansa comme il put, tenta vainement de se rassurer quant au peu de chance que le _loup_ ait la rage. Il avait l'air très en colère, mais il n'était peut-être pas enragé dans le sens maladif du terme. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de réagir comme Stiles ?

— Ho mon dieu ! Et si cet animal, qui _ne peut pas_ être un loup, avait la rage ? s'emporta Stiles le lendemain matin. Tu t'es vacciné ? Tu aurais dû te vacciner…

Ils se trouvaient devant le lycée et s'apprêtaient à traverser la nuée d'élèves qui s'y rendaient. Certains jeunes étaient arrivés en avance et squattaient les bancs de pierre qui s'étalaient entre les quelques arbres alignés ici et là.

— C'était un loup, je l'ai entendu hurler, assura Scott en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du chemin.

Il laissa des ados les dépasser et fit face à son pote. Il souleva son maillot pour lui montrer son bandage de fortune.

— Outch, grimaça Stiles, prêt à toucher.

Scott rabaissa son tee-shirt avant de repousser sa main.

— Ouais… Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dû me piquer ? J'veux dire… j'y ai pensé, mais…

— Ouais, ouais, t'aurais carrément dû ! Quel genre d'inconscient se soigne une morsure dans un cabinet de véto sans même s'injecter un remède contre la pire maladie que puisse inoculer un animal apparemment affamé et sauvage ?

Scott avait toujours apprécié son ami plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle, c'était une évidence. Foncièrement, il n'y était absolument pour rien. Il ne l'aurait peut-être même pas remarqué si l'autre ne l'avait pas percuté dans la cour de récréation quelques années plus tôt. Mais il l'avait fait et Scott avait comme été aspiré par son regard, ses excuses trop rapides et la rougeur de ses joues. Sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce que lui avait dit Stiles, il avait souri et il se retrouvait là, dix ans plus tard, à le regarder de la même façon.

Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté entre eux. Enfin, il n'y en avait jamais eu avant… maintenant. Mais à cet instant, Scott le fixait et juste, Stiles lui _plaisait_. Pour la première fois en dix ans d'amitié, il eut l'envie soudaine d'agir de manière stupide, comme attraper sa main ou simplement se mordiller la lèvre en songeant au goût des siennes.

— Scott ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui te passe par la tête pendant que j'essaie de t'expliquer que tu es peut-être en train de vivre tes derniers instants ! Et toi tu te marres à moitié en imaginant je ne sais qui à poil ! Ton regard est lubrique, mec !

Scott secoua la tête dans l'espoir de retrouver ses esprits et rougit. Heureusement, son teint basané rendait l'exercice moins visible que chez Stiles. Stiles avait la peau claire, pâlichonne. Mais ce n'était pas le plus mignon. Non, le plus mignon c'était la forme de son nez. Ou ses grains de beauté… Ou peut-être cette fossette moqueuse qui allait de pair avec ce sourire idiot.

— Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ou tu es en train de te taper un fantasme sur moi ? railla son ami en arquant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Scott en regardant partout autour de lui.

Le parking était bondé et la plupart des adolescents se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, les contournant en râlant parce qu'ils restaient plantés en plein milieu du trottoir.

— Ha, ça va hein, je ne suis pas si dégueu…

— Ho, et, j'ai trouvé l'autre moitié, se souvint-il, content de détourner la conversation.

— L'autre moitié ?

— Oui, Stiles. Tu sais, le corps, la moitié de fille manquante ?

— Ho putain ! Tu plaisantes ? s'extasia le jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— J'aimerais bien, baragouina-t-il en grimaçant. J'en ai pour des mois de cauchemar.

— Mec, c'est la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit arrivée à Beacon Hills depuis… la naissance de Lydia Martin…

À ces mots, Stiles suivit la jolie rouquine du regard, se dévissant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi les portes du lycée.

— Hé, salut Lydia ! Et elle va m'ignorer… C'est ta faute, vieux ! C'est parce que je reste avec toi que tout le monde me prend pour un asocial. Je suis catalogué comme le mec qui traine avec le gars bizarre !

— Je me sens bizarre, admit Scott en passant une main sur son cœur douloureux.

— C'est ce que je disais…

L'idée même que son pote craque pour cette nana depuis une éternité le troublait au plus haut point. Ça l'avait toujours amusé. Parce que, honnêtement, les chances de Stiles de sortir avec une fille comme ça avoisinaient gentiment le zéro. Pas que son ami était un mauvais parti, loin de là. Mais cette fille était la reine des abeilles. Pire, une fichue guêpe. Elle était plutôt mignonne quand on oubliait son caractère et cette tendance à toiser le monde entier comme si personne ne pouvait atteindre sa hauteur. Le fait même qu'elle puisse sortir avec Jackson, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse le plus arrogant du comté, prouvait qu'elle était mauvaise dans le fond.

— Bizarre comment ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Stiles en le scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Bizarre comme _je crois voir des loups_ ? Ou pire, comme _j'ai un genre d'infection et je fais une crise cardiaque_ ? T'as mal dans le bras gauche ? Un goût métallique dans la bouche ?

Ses gestes se joignirent à ses questions et il commença à le toucher, à vérifier ses pupilles et à lui pincer la peau sans raison. Scott se débâtit mollement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Stiles.

— Une crispation dans la mâchoire ? Une sensation d'écrasement sur la poitrine ?

Il lui grimpait à moitié dessus pour l'ausculter et ils bataillèrent comme deux gamins pendant quelques secondes.

— Hey, les couillons, se moqua Jackson en les dédaignant. Évitez de vous tripoter en public, y a bien assez de films d'horreur dans ce bas monde

Scott tenta de se détacher de son pote qui s'accrochait à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Je hais ce type… Et cette morsure, elle te lance ? Ça se trouve tu fais une septicémie ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Comment suis-je même censé vivre sans toi ?

— Tu n'es pas censé le faire. Non, je me sens bizarre comme, je sais pas… une douleur, mais pas trop désagréable, tu vois ? Un genre de mal de bide, mais plutôt plaisant ?

Stiles le fixa comme s'il était face à un spécimen rare de papillon. Oui, Scott était persuadé que son pote, peu importait son degré d'inquiétude, le regardait en le trouvant beau et fascinant. Bouche entrouverte, regard sceptique, il semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

— Une douleur agréable ? demanda-t-il très lentement. Et t'es tombé quand l'animal t'as mordu ? Sur la tête, je veux dire ?

Il commença à le décoiffer pour vérifier s'il ne cachait pas une plaie sur le crâne et Scott soupira, prêt à le rejeter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Il inspira à plein poumon et la douleur agréable s'amplifia. Il eut envie de gémir ou de geindre. Un truc pas très viril. Alors il déglutit et se figea entièrement en comprenant que c'était l'odeur de Stiles. C'était cette fragrance qui humait comme le soleil. Une promesse, un réconfort. Il s'entendit délaisser un son entre le grognement et le gémissement et ça eut le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur.

— Je ne me suis pas cogné la tête.

Son pote resta perplexe et véritablement inquiet.

— Ça va je te dis, Stiles, je suis juste fatigué.

Sa voix sonnait rauque et il se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de retrouver son timbre naturel.

— C'est la rentrée et hier tu m'as abandonné dans une forêt en pleine nuit. J'ai dû attendre que tous les flics aient quitté le bois pour pouvoir m'enfuir et il y a eu ce troupeau de biches, puis ce… truc et la morsure. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il a plu et j'ai failli me faire renverser. Je suis fatigué.

Stiles pinça la bouche, désolé. Cette grimace lui allait plutôt bien. Un genre d'embarras teinté d'impatience. C'était _mignon_. Totalement adorable. Craquant et attrayant. Mon dieu, il était tellement foutu. Il avait peut-être de la fièvre et ça mettait tous ses sentiments enfouis en exergue. C'était forcément ça.

— Je te jure que je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Je ne ferais jamais ça… mon père m'a ramené et a carrément pris les clefs de ma jeep ! T'y crois ça ? Il m'a choppé sitôt que j'ai glissé par ma fenêtre pour te rejoindre et a menacé d'y foutre des barreaux ! Des barreaux, Scotty ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mec, mais vivre comme Harry Potter sans magie ni parrain sexy ? J'ai fait un choix, difficile, mais obligatoire. Bon, et j'avais plus de voiture non plus, de portable et de pantalons, puisqu'il me les avait confisqués en dernier recours… tous, Scott.

Il parut terriblement embarrassé d'admettre que le shérif avait été obligé d'aller jusqu'à le priver de vêtement pour pouvoir retourner au poste de police l'esprit tranquille.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? rit-il affectueusement en lui serrant l'épaule. Bon, prêt pour les sélections ?

Ils se rendirent à leur première heure de cours en réfléchissant à la meilleure cachette possible pour un jeans de secours, au cas où la situation tendait à se répéter.

Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient assis près de l'autre et que leur professeur leur parlait de l'année à venir quand Scott fut surpris par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone. Il chercha autour. Rien. Personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Le son tonitruant reprit dans l'indifférence générale. Personne ne paraissait même l'entendre.

Puis il la vit, cette jeune fille et sa longue chevelure brune ondulée qui retombait lâchement sur ses épaules. Elle décrocha son portable et il l'entendit. Vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle disait était clair et parfaitement distinct. Une vitre, cinq mètres et une ambiance de classe le séparaient d'elle, mais il percevait absolument tout. Même sa respiration.

 _— Oui, Maman, je sais, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Arrête de m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes… oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai oublié de prendre un stylo… Je te tiens au courant à la pause déjeuner…_

 _— Mademoiselle Argent ? demanda le surveillant. Je vais vous accompagner en cours._

Scott avait le cœur complètement balisé. Il déglutit, déboussolé par tout ce qui se passait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il entendait tout. Tout. Il chercha Stiles du regard. Celui-ci le dévisageait intensément.

— Alors ?

— Alors ? répéta Scott sans comprendre, la bouche sèche.

— Elle est belle la nouvelle ?

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. Mademoiselle Argent rejoignit leur cours. Elle était jolie. Classe. Bien habillée. Avec de parfaites petites fossettes quand elle souriait. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était au regard de Stiles qui frôlait sa nuque. Il en était certain. Il sentait ses yeux sur lui, comme… comme un toucher, vraiment. Presque une caresse. Ça longeait sa peau et il frissonna. Parce que c'était plaisant et incroyablement tangible et agréable.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles trébucher. Juste, il n'avait jamais entendu un cœur battre sans avoir collé son oreille sur la poitrine de quelqu'un. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas quand on y pensait. Peut-être à sa mère, quelques fois. Mais là, il _le percevait_ comme s'il battait dans son corps.

Bom Bom. Bom Bom. Bom bom.

Puis il avait trébuché. Bobom Bom. Il s'était emmêlé dans ses battements et Scott sentit son propre pouls se prendre au jeu et perdre toutes mesures. Il se retourna et la seule chose qu'il vit fut son meilleur pote en train d'observer la nouvelle se diriger vers eux.

Quelque chose se pinça. Alyson s'installa juste derrière lui et il sortit un stylo de sa trousse pour lui prêter. Pour que son premier jour ne devienne pas un cauchemar. Scott était de nature compatissante.

Les heures passèrent, de plus en plus étranges. Les odeurs, les sons, même ses réflexes étaient comme exacerbés. Et il entendait sans arrêt ce battement. Bom bom. Bom bom. Bom bom. Un cœur. Celui de son meilleur ami. Il était en train de perdre la boule.

À l'heure de midi, ils se rendirent à leurs casiers ensemble. Il se sentait complètement fébrile. Stiles parlait, parlait, parlait, mais Scott n'écoutait pas. Parce que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Parce que son pote était sans doute totalement inconscient de le toucher sans arrêt. D'attraper sa main chaque fois qu'il voulait qu'il regarde quelque part. S'était-il toujours montré aussi tactile ? Il enroulait son bras autour de lui, parlait si près de son oreille que Scott sentait son souffle en caresser le dessous. C'était déstabilisant. Tellement, tellement foutrement agréable qu'il n'était pas certain que son cœur puisse rebattre normalement un jour. Il n'avait jamais eu si peu de salive tout en étant affamé de quelque chose. Il avait envie de goutter les mots de Stiles directement sur sa bouche. _Dedans_ sa bouche.

— Hum, répondit-il intelligemment alors que son pote riait à une de ses propres blagues.

Une nana, Carole ? Bref, une fille de leur classe trainait avec eux. Scott ignorait carrément quand elle était arrivée. Elle discutait avec Stiles de la nouvelle et de Lydia qui s'était précipitée sur elle.

Scott se concentra sur la conversation des adolescentes à quelques mètres de là. Comme le matin, il entendit comme s'il se trouvait à côté d'elles. C'était impressionnant.

Il était question de tenue vestimentaire, d'une fête vendredi soir, d'Alyson et d'un truc familial. De Jackson qui l'invitait à assister à l'entrainement.

Scott se reconcentra sur Stiles. Celui-ci penchait la tête, perplexe, mais amusé. Il fit ce truc avec sa langue qui décontenança Scott et lui fit aussitôt oublier tout le reste. Est-ce que les yeux de son pote avaient toujours été aussi chaleureux ? Aussi pétillants et… magnifiquement parfaits ?

— Paré pour la première ligne ? lança Stiles en se raclant la gorge. Parce que partis comme on est, on va surtout se pointer en retard pour réchauffer le banc de touche. Tu vas vraiment me laisser seul sur ce banc ?

Tout en palabrant, il enlaça ses épaules et l'entraina à sa suite dans les vestiaires. Après quelques regards discrets sur ce corps moucheté de grains de beauté, quelques taquineries et un enfilage de tenue des plus gauches, ils se rendirent naturellement sur le terrain.

— Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, Scotty ! Imagine que ce fichu banc soit en manque de ton cul, il va s'en prendre deux fois plus au mien ! Sans parler de cul, je pense que tu ne peux pas nous laisser seuls. Deux ans d'amitié et te voilà chaud pour rejoindre cette face de cul de Jackson et te retrouver sous ses ordres, Scott ? Réfléchis bien à ça. Il est capitaine. Il va vouloir te dominer, te commander, peut-être même te bizuter et s'en prendre à ton cul ! Combien de fois j'ai placé le mot cul dans cette tirade sans cul ni tête ?

Il fronça tout le visage et essaya de se souvenir de ses paroles pour les énumérer. Scott se mordit la lèvre en souriant et se contenta de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le coach l'appelait.

L'entrainement fut exceptionnel.

Boby Finstock voulut le mettre dans les buts pour motiver l'équipe. Si au premier coup de sifflet il crut que sa tête allait littéralement voler en éclat, il dut admettre que la suite s'avéra parfaite. Pas une seule balle ne lui échappa. Il les arrêta toutes. Jackson avait envie de le tuer. Ça se voyait très clairement. Il dégageait un message funeste qui émanait de tout son être athlétique. Ça disait : _si tu oses rattraper mon tir de la mort qui tue, je vais te massacrer, McCall_. Mais il le récupéra sans effort, peu importe l'élan que le capitaine mit dans son geste d'une maîtrise parfaite.

Il se sentit un peu grisé quand les gars vinrent le bousculer amicalement et que Stiles s'en donna à cœur joie pour le féliciter. Il lui sauta quasiment dessus et c'était un peu extraordinaire. Leurs rires étaient toujours pareils. Ces rires complices qu'ils partageaient depuis l'enfance. À la fois ébahis et moqueurs. Des rires bourrés de tendresse et de cette pointe de raillerie qui les rendaient uniques.

Mais cette fois, il l'entendait. Il l'entendait _vraiment_. Cette joie, cette excitation infantile et cette fierté abondante que Stiles laissait déborder autour d'eux. Comme s'il voulait les enfermer à l'intérieur de ses impressions, les en couvrir. Comme s'il refermait leur bulle, la recréait sans cesse. Scott ressentit de nouveau cette pointe de douleur agréable. Son ventre se serra et il glissa sa main sous le maillot de son ami, s'attarda sur cette taille bien trop pâle. Juste une seconde ou deux. Un instant d'eux.

Stiles retint son souffle. Ses yeux caramel brillèrent de mille éclats et son parfum devint merveilleux. Puis tout s'arrêta. Tout redevint normal. La main de Scott quitta cette peau aussi vite qu'elle l'avait embrassé et rien ne semblait bizarre. Tout paraissait être eux, une suite logique à leur histoire, même s'il avait le don nouveau d'entendre le cœur puissant de son ami bégayer en secret, bien gardé tout au creux de sa cage.

— Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, s'exclama-t-il plus tard ce jour-là.

Ils marchaient dans la forêt de Beacon Hills et Scott refaisait le chemin de la veille à l'envers dans l'espoir de retrouver son inhalateur. Les arbres avaient presque été entièrement dénudés par l'automne et le sol était couvert de feuilles, certaines encore superbement colorées.

— C'est comme… je sais pas, je me sens différent. J'avais l'impression que les balles arrivaient au ralenti et que j'avais tout le temps de les rattraper. C'est pas la seule chose de dingue. J'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre. Je peux sentir des trucs que je ne devrais même pas pouvoir sentir, comme les émotions, ou des trucs de fou. Il y a la morsure et puis ça. Je sais pas mec, c'est dément.

— Ah ouais, se moqua un peu son pote en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il était vraiment, terriblement, incroyablement tactile. Scott n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils se touchaient autant. Mais maintenant ? Il ne voyait plus que ça.

Tu peux sentir des choses ? Et ça sent quoi, là ?

— Le chewing-gum. À la menthe, au fond de ta poche.

Stiles fouilla aussitôt sa veste pour pouvoir démentir.

— Je n'ai pas de… autant pour moi… ho, un chewing-gum à la menthe…

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami.

— Et ça a commencé après ta morsure ?

— Ouais… Je me demande si c'est pas un genre d'infection. C'est comme si je me tapais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'entrer en état de choc…

— J'en ai entendu parler, Scott. C'est une contamination très spéciale. Je sais ce que tu as.

Scott arrêta de fouiner entre les arbres et stoppa pour le dévisager.

— Ha ouais ? Sérieux ?

— Ouais, et c'est pas bon, Scott.

— Comment ça ? C'est quoi ?

— La lycanthropie.

— La quoi ? C'est grave ?

— La lycanthropie. Ouais, c'est critique, mais ce n'est qu'une fois par mois.

— Une fois par mois ?

— Ouais, quand la lune est pleine…

Stiles laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un joli sourire avant de les tendre comme un baiser et d'imiter le chant du loup.

— Arrête ! T'es pas drôle, mec, pesta Scott en lui fichant un coup. Sérieux, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème !

— Ouais, c'est clair, t'es un loup-garou, insista ce dernier en grognant comme un idiot.

Scott lui jeta un mauvais regard puis fronça les sourcils en observant autour de lui. Il avança de quelques pas et fouilla les feuilles mortes.

— C'est dingue, j'aurais juré que c'était dans le coin. J'ai vu le corps, la horde de biches a déboulé et j'ai laissé tomber ce fichu inhalateur. Ma mère va me tuer, ce truc coûte un bras…

Un gars d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha d'eux. Il avait le visage fermé, les yeux clairs et portait des vêtements majoritairement noirs. Scott se releva et eut envie de se mettre devant son meilleur ami pour le protéger. Le type au blouson de cuir avait vraiment l'air louche et leur signala qu'ils se baladaient sur une propriété privée. Juste avant de leur tourner le dos, il jeta à Scott son inhalateur. Celui-ci en fut presque soulagé. Presque. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce mec avait regardé Stiles. Comme… comme s'il sentait aussi bon qu'il le pensait.

Il comprit pourquoi il avait l'air d'un tueur en série quand Stiles lui expliqua que c'était Derek Hale, le jeune qui avait perdu presque toute sa famille quelques années plus tôt dans un incendie.

Ce soir-là, il s'occupa du cabinet vétérinaire jusqu'à la fermeture, puis profita de sa solitude pour aller changer son pansement. Une infection. C'était forcément ça. Il devait avoir la fièvre et ça lui donnait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient exacerbés ou en ébullition. Il était simplement malade.

Il souleva son maillot et retira son pansement. Il jeta un œil à sa hanche. Rien. Il regarda mieux, au cas où il hallucinerait. Rien. Pas de plaie, de marque. Pas une rougeur. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait forcément délirer. C'était improbable. Il rit sans conviction avant de simplement souffler plusieurs fois, le pouls tellement rapide que son cœur allait certainement se barrer de sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations.

Il décida d'ignorer ça. Stiles disait souvent qu'ignorer le problème était une forme de solution. Il eut très envie de croire en Stiles et en sa sagesse de bouddhiste dopé à l'Aderall. On tambourina à la porte du cabinet et il alla aussitôt ouvrir. C'était une bonne distraction pour ne pas songer à sa situation. Alyson, paniquée et trempée, pleurait. Il pleuvait des trombes.

— J-Je l'aie pas vu-u, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai pas regardé la route pendant… deux… deux secondes et… le temps que je change de musique… le-le… chien a… surgi de nulle part…

Scott l'aida à se calmer et ils allèrent chercher la chienne à l'arrière de la voiture. Il ne sut pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il réussit presque instantanément à adoucir les aboiements du cabot effrayé. Ils purent le ramener dans la sale d'auscultation. D'ordinaire, il ne faisait pas ça. Soigner. Il avait vu son patron travailler, mais il n'avait jamais eu à soigner ou même à installer une attelle. Il s'efforça de se souvenir des gestes du Docteur Deaton et prodigua les soins nécessaires. Il ressentit une certaine fierté à y parvenir sans paniquer.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Scott fusilla son plafond des yeux. C'était une journée vraiment étrange. Pas la plus folle de sa vie si on oubliait celle où il avait voulu pratiquer du slide dans les escaliers avec Stiles et c'était retrouvé cul par-dessus chaise, puis à l'hôpital, puis sous sédatif, puis persuadé qu'il pouvait voler, mais presque. Le fait de penser à Stiles le ramena à songer à la fête de vendredi. Il avait envie de s'y rendre avec lui. Il chercha son téléphone à tâtons et rédigea un message, le cœur dans la gorge.

C'était tellement déplacé, ces sentiments. Cette peur. Cette envie. Ils allaient partout ensemble. Ils passaient leur vie ensemble. Ils avaient déjà planifié les dix prochaines années. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire plus que d'aller à une fête avec lui, mais de l'y inviter. Comme un rencard. Et bien sûr que Stiles allait accepter. C'était totalement évident. Mais Scott avait peur. Parce que c'était un rendez-vous. Pour lui tout du moins.

Scott grimaça et effaça le message qu'il venait d'écrire. Il laissa sa main retombée sur le matelas, le téléphone encore fiché dans sa paume devenue moite. Il avait besoin que Stiles comprenne que c'était plus. Plus qu'une soirée entre potes qui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient mômes. Il réfléchit un moment et releva son portable pour se le coller devant les yeux.

— Mec, une fête samedi, ça te tente ?

Il grimaça. Non, ça, c'était exactement ce qu'il dirait en temps normal.

— J'aimerais t'emmener à une soirée ? C'est niais… Hey, mon pote ! Vendredi, toi et moi, soirée ? Je paie les gobelets ? Non… c'est pas payant, Scott, t'es vraiment con… Hey, Stiles, tu trouves pas qu'il y a comme du courant entre nous ? On pourrait, tu sais, tester nos fils entre eux ? Aïe, je suis d'une nullité…

Il geignit avant de poser le portable sur sa poitrine et de regarder de nouveau le plafond.

— Stiles… j'ai envie que ma main se retrouve sur ton corps plus souvent… hey, Stiles, vendredi, on pourrait aller se draguer à la soirée de Lydia ? Il y aura à boire et toi et encore toi et ton odeur, et ton sourire et ta peau et ta voix. Amène tout ça, et après on fera un after devant ta console et je me mettrais à espérer que tu craques pour ma gueule de travers et mes yeux noirs…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il reprit son téléphone pour y taper son SMS à vive allure. Il reçut une réponse presque immédiate, sous forme d'un coup de fil. Il inspira et décrocha aussitôt.

— On se draguera à la fête de Lydia ? Sérieusement, Scott ?

— Heu…

— Évidemment que je viens avec toi. T'as intérêt à t'habiller pour l'occasion, vieux. Évite d'ajouter des mots dans tes messages, c'est ambigu. Attends, mon père déboule ! Il doit avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête sur la moitié de cadavre, je te rappelle ! Enfin, non, il sera tard, on se voit demain ! N'oublie pas, toi et moi, soirée, je te porterais tous tes gobelets ! Nuit, mon pote ! Papaaaaaaa !

Scott l'entendit raccrocher et ne put retenir le sourire idiot qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il allait assurer. C'était un rendez-vous, même si Stiles ne le savait pas encore. Ce en quoi il doutait. Un peu. Stiles avait sorti le truc des gobelets après tout. Ouais, ça pouvait le faire. Ce fut sur cette dernière certitude qu'il finit par s'assoupir.

Et il se réveilla dans les bois.

Première constatation : sa journée ne commençait pas sous de meilleurs auspices que la veille.

Il se rendit au lycée et eut une altercation avec Jackson qui le prenait pour un camé, persuadé que Scott se dopait. S'en suivit un genre de pétage de câble où il déballa à la face de ce crétin tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie depuis la veille. Il écopa d'un regard mauvais, d'une menace et peut-être d'un bleu dans le dos.

Deuxième constatation : sa journée ne faisait pas que mal commencer, elle se dégradait.

Il espérait que sa soirée avec Stiles serait mieux. Bien mieux. Parce que si c'était un aperçu de ce qu'il allait vivre en guise de premier rendez-vous, ce n'était pas gagné. Du tout.

Quand Scott se rendit, en retard, à son entrainement, Stiles voulut absolument lui parler. Comme si cette fichue journée n'était pas déjà un enfer, il chercha à le retenir et à discuter malgré son retard évident le jour des sélections pour les premières lignes. Là, là son irritabilité monta à son comble et toutes les meilleures odeurs du monde et les peaux pâles ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui. Alors il rejeta Stiles le plus gentiment possible pour rejoindre le terrain. Il essaya de faire totalement abstraction de l'air contrit de celui dont il voulait goutter la bouche et se concentra sur son jeu.

Troisième constatation : journée de merde.

Qui s'améliora nettement quand il fit ses preuves sous les acclamations de la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient pressés sur les gradins. Il ne sut ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il déchira tout. Le coach en fut si impressionné qu'il le qualifia en première ligne. Scott chercha son ami pour partager cette nouvelle avec lui, mais Stiles s'avéra nulle part. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas resté pour constater son exploit. Cette idée le peina plus qu'il ne se sentit de l'admettre. Il grimaça en comprenant qu'il fanfaronnait littéralement pour lui plaire.

Il finit par aller se changer, le ventre un peu tordu, le cœur un peu perdu. Stiles n'était pas là. C'était rare qu'il ne l'attende pas. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant de paniquer à l'idée de se pointer en retard à son entrainement. Quand Stiles aurait voulu lui parler de l'enquête, il aurait acquiescé et son meilleur ami aurait tout déballé dans une diatribe proche d'un vomissement. Et il serait resté, l'aurait vu gagner, marquer ce but. Ils seraient rentrés ensemble et Scott aurait casé son vélo dans sa jeep et sa langue dans sa bouche et…

OK, il partait totalement en vrille.

Une fois changé, il sortit du lycée et regarda l'heure. Il avait encore le temps d'aller voir son pote et de l'écouter parler de cette enquête morbide. Ensuite il filerait se préparer et ils se rendraient ensemble à la fête.

Il traversa le parking pour récupérer son vélo et pédala jusqu'à chez son ami et entra sans frapper parce que c'était normal. Il monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de sa chambre, parce que ça aussi c'était normal. Un jour, Stiles lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir fait, prétextant qu'il aurait pu être en train de s'amuser avec lui-même. Bref, il inspira et quand son ami lui ouvrit, Scott fut soulagé. L'odeur ici était capiteuse et agréable et bonne. C'était tiède. C'était Stiles tout entier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de s'installer dans le lit de son pote et de se rouler dans ses draps pour mettre son odeur partout. Pour se recouvrir de la sienne. Pour s'assoupir dans cette fragrance et la garder accrochée sur sa langue. Se noyer, se gaver, se remplir de ce parfum merveilleux et parfait.

 **—** Entre ! Il faut que tu voies ça ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à surfer et à lire des tas de bouquins, j'ai trouvé plein d'infos.

Stiles le tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer hâtivement sa porte. Il avait le cœur erratique. Scott jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bordel qui s'accumulait sur son bureau alors que le reste de la chambre était si bien rangé. Il regarda le lit, l'armoire juste à côté et ces murs bleu presque turquoise qui ressemblaient au caractère de son ami. Éclatant et très vifs. Comme Stiles maintenant.

 **—** T'as pris combien de médoc ? osa-t-il, amusé.

 **—** Pas mal, mais c'est pas le problème, écoutes.

 **—** Tu as des nouvelles pour le corps ? Ils savent qui a fait ça ?

 **—** Non, ils interrogent plein de gens, même Derek Hale.

 **—** Oh ! le type qu'on a vu dans la forêt !

 **—** Oui, oui, mais c'est pas ça, on s'en fout.

 **— Ha ouais ?** C'est quoi alors ?

 **—** Tu te souviens de la blague débile sur la lycanthropie, c'est plus une plaisanterie.

 _Scott le regarda sans comprendre._

— Le loup, la morsure dans les bois ! J'ai appris plein de trucs dans les bouquins, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi un loup hurle ?

 **—** Je devrais ?

 **—** C'est un signal, continua son pote, agité. Quand un loup se retrouve seul, il hurle pour dire aux autres où il est ! Il les appelle, Scotty. Donc si tu entends un hurlement, ça veut dire que les autres loups ne sont pas loin, y'a peut-être même toute une meute !

 **—** Toute une meute de loups ? s'étonna-t-il franchement.

 **—** Non… de loups-garous.

Scott perdit toute sa curiosité en une seconde et lui jeta un mauvais regard. Sérieusement ? Il essayait vraiment de remettre cette blague sur le tapis ?

 **—** T'es sérieux, là ? Tu sais qu'on se rend à cette fête dans moins de deux heures, mec ?

 **—** Je t'ai vu sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

Et mon Dieu, Scott en fut tellement ravi. Il se rengorgea, grimaçant en réalisant qu'il bombait le torse. Il. Bombait. Le. Torse.

— Ce que t'as fait c'était pas juste énorme, c'était carrément impossible !

Meilleur compliment au monde. Scott sourit largement, heureux. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était excellent. D'une certaine façon. Presque. C'était pas tout à fait ces mots-là, mais ça les frôlait vraiment.

 **—** Ouais, c'était un beau but, en convint-il d'une voix rauque.

 **—** Non, tu comprends pas ! T'as marqué un but incroyable ! La manière dont tu bouges, ta vitesse, les réflexes que t'as !

Scott était à deux doigts de rougir. C'était plaisant, réjouissant. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait accompli de fou jusque-là portait enfin ses fruits et qu'il arrivait à ce moment magique. Il l'avait séduit. Il avait réussi à devenir admirable à ses yeux.

— On peut pas devenir aussi bon en une seule nuit, continua son ami en se détournant pour fouiller dans ses papiers.

Son euphorie désenfla totalement à ces derniers mots et son sourire laissa place à une mine sombre.

— Et puis il y'a la vue, tes sens décuplés ! T'as même plus besoin de ton inhalateur, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ?

 **—** OK, t'as raison, admit Scott, à présent très irrité. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, on voit ça demain. C'est pas toi qui dis : ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ? Eh bien, voilà. Ce soir, on sort, toi et moi et des gobelets en plastique. Beaucoup de gobelets.

 **—** Demain ? Non ! La pleine lune c'est ce soir ! Tu ne comprends pas !

 **—** Mais arrête !

Scott serra les poings. Son ami semblait chercher des excuses pour ne pas l'accompagner. C'était horripilant, tellement rageant. Il sentit une colère absurde grandir en lui. Instinctive, démesurée, saturée d'injustice.

— À quoi tu joues ? s'emporta-t-il, agressif. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Je viens d'être sélectionné en première ligne et j'ai un rencard avec toi ! J'en reviens toujours pas que tu veuilles sortir avec moi ! Il m'arrive que des bonnes choses en ce moment, pourquoi tu voudrais tout gâcher !?

Stiles sembla un peu perdu et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Scott serra les poings convulsivement, mâchoires verrouillées.

— Un rencard ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il sembla passer par absolument toutes les émotions, et parmi elles, il y en avait des vraiment positives. La joie, le soulagement, l'amour, l'espoir. Puis il ne resta bientôt plus que tristesse, regrets et incertitudes.

— J'essaie simplement de t'aider, reprit Stiles du bout des lèvres. T'es maudit, Scott, il faut que tu saches que la lune ne va que changer ton apparence physique, ta soif de sang sera aussi à son maximum.

 **—** Ma soif de sang ?

Ils nageaient en plein délire.

 **—** Ton envie de tuer.

Scott serra les dents, blessé. Alors il en était là ? À inventer la pire excuse du monde pour le rejeter ?

 **—** Je commence déjà à la sentir, cette envie de tuer.

Ça sonnait totalement comme une menace. C'était presque un grognement.

 **—** Il faut que je te lise un truc, éluda son pote en prenant un livre sur son bureau. _L_ a transformation peut être due à une colère et à toute accélération du pouls. Tu me suis ? Une soirée, des jolies filles ? Scott, tu dois annuler !

 **—** Tout ça pour ça, Stiles ? Vraiment ? Tu avais d'autres moyens de me rejeter hier ! Il suffisait simplement de me dire non ! Tu regrettes ? Alors, admets-le au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, il plaquait Stiles contre le mur, le poing contre sa poitrine affolée. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il était en colère. En colère face à cet ami qui n'avait pas le cran de le rejeter comme il fallait malgré leurs années de complicité. En colère contre son fichu visage effrayé. En colère contre lui-même en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé. Cette odeur n'était pas pour lui. Cette peau non plus. Ils étaient amis.

De simples amis.

Scott oublia un peu de respirer et lâcha Stiles. Il tremblait et aurait voulu effacer ses derniers jours. Ne pas croire ni espérer. Ne pas attendre, ne rien faire, rien changer. Rien. Comme entre eux, comme la seule chose qu'ils auraient, qu'il y aurait. Rien.

 **—** Pardon, je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille me préparer… Pour cette fête.

Il prit son sac, prêt à partir et à laisser un Stiles traumatisé derrière lui.

— Tu aurais pu rester ici, avec moi…, murmura celui-ci alors que Scott franchissait la porte.

Il s'arrêta net avant de revenir sur ses pas, le cœur affreusement rapide.

— Ouais ? Ouais, je veux dire, ouais, si ça te va, se précipita-t-il en le rejoignant tout à fait.

— Vraiment ? déglutit Stiles, perdu, le pouls affolé.

— Ouais, on peut faire ça. Je… je dépose mon sac, me prépare et je reviens chez toi. Si ça te va ? Et on avisera. La lune, le sang, la meute…

— Je… je pensais que ce serait plus difficile que ça… pour te convaincre. Tu peux rester tout de suite, on reste entre nous, Scott.

Stiles était adorablement peiné et sa timidité était à croquer. Mais Scott ne lui dit pas parce qu'il ignorait si ce jeu de mots était avisé immédiatement après une pseudo dispute où il avait vraiment eu envie de le mordre sans arrière-pensée sexuelle.

— Je voulais que ce soit, tu sais… spécial ?

— Un rencard, répéta Stiles comme s'il goûtait le mot sur sa langue. Et tu vas me mordre et tu te réveilleras à côté de mon cadavre tout en ignorant ce que tu as fait de ta nuit…OK, mec, je vais… chercher des chaînes et de l'argent et des menottes et on va s'en sortir, parce que nous avons un… rencard… On va passer une soirée d'enfer. Ou en enfer, on saura ça demain matin.

— Un rencard, répéta Scott, terriblement satisfait.

Il inspira profondément et se décida à partir. Leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. Il devait être bien. Pas parfait, parce que c'était eux, mais au moins bien. Mieux que cette journée. Il grimaça de dépit. Puis sourit en entendant Stiles trébucher et courir et se cogner dans son bureau en parlant d'un fichu rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami loup-garou qui allait se transformer en monstre avant qu'ils aient pu échanger leur premier baiser. Il sortit, le torse bombé, le cœur gonflé et la tête vide. Il n'y avait plus que Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. C'était grisant.

Il rentra chez lui et prit une douche. Puis sa mère fut étonnée du soin qu'il mettait à se préparer alors elle le taquina. Une serviette autour de la taille, le corps à peine séché, Scott observa le sourcil inquisiteur de sa génitrice.

— Tu vas chez Stiles ou à un rendez-vous ?

Elle était magnifique. Même épuisé après sa journée de travail à l'hôpital, son sourire restait éblouissant. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux noirs, la même chevelure tout aussi sombre. Stiles lui disait souvent combien il trouvait sa mère belle et Scott aurait juré lui ressembler. Il le voulait. Bon, il ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose pour le côté, eh bien, pas féminin, mais il épousait parfaitement ses origines latines.

— On n'a pas besoin de discuter tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en le sortant de sa rêverie.

— Maman, je ne vais pas parler de sexe avec toi, refusa-t-il en froissant tout le visage.

Mélissa ouvrit la bouche, éberluée, et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété ses propos.

— Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie. Je voulais simplement te rappeler que tu dois rentrer avant minuit, Cendrillon !

— C'est vrai ? T'es sérieuse ?

Voilà, il était totalement mortifié. Il allait mourir de honte. Même son bronzage naturel ne pouvait pas cacher cette chaleur qui irradiait de son visage. Il choisit de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour échapper à une combustion spontanée. Sa mère continua à dire des choses, mais il n'écouta pas. Il regarda la porte et ignora le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait devant chez son meilleur ami et ne savait plus s'il avait le droit de rentrer sans frapper ou s'il devait mettre les formes pour leur premier rendez-vous.

— Ça va ? demanda Stiles en lui ouvrant comme s'il l'avait attendu derrière la porte.

Scott inspira difficilement et acquiesça.

— Tu as passé une chemise, remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Stiles rougit en faisant plein de gestes avec ses mains.

— Tu as dit que c'était… tu sais… le truc qui finit par "car" et commence par "ren"…

— Ouais, ouais, c'en est un, acquiesça-t-il en regardant derrière Stiles. Tu ne me laisses pas rentrer ?

Celui-ci afficha une drôle de mimique avant de renifler.

— Je sais pas trop... Des allergies ? Des intolérances ? Des restrictions alimentaires ? Des contre-indications ou autre ?

— Aucune, répondit Scott en arquant les sourcils.

— Des… réticences quelconques ?

— Comme ? s'amusa-t-il en secouant la tête, attendrie.

Stiles haussa les épaules en évitant de trop le regarder.

— Sais pas ? Être attaché… à un radiateur… avec des menottes… ce genre de choses ?

— Ce genre de choses ? Stiles ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Et toi ? Tu te sens d'humeur plutôt joyeuse ou t'as envie de grogner et d'être attaché… à un radiateur ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son pote pour entrer chez lui.

— Hey.

— Tu as mis un nœud papillon, constata Scott, aux anges.

Stiles le réajusta aussitôt sans le quitter du regard.

— Hum, ouais… il trainait et j'entendais sa petite voix de nœud papillon m'appeler et dire des trucs de petit nœud papillon, comme : hé toi, Stiles, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais enfilé ? Enfin, il n'a pas dit ça comme ça pour _ça_. C'est un faux, donc je ne le noue pas, c'est pour ça que je disais le mot enfiler, enfin, lui il disait ça… alors je l'ai enfilé… par compassion… tuez-moi…

— Par compassion pour sa petite voix de petit nœud papillon ? joua-t-il en réprimant un rire.

— Ouais, tu connais ça, toussa son pote en se passant une main sur la nuque. C'est un peu comme un doublage de dessin animé, mais en moins strident. Si t'écoutes bien avec tes nouvelles oreilles poilues pleines de dents et allergiques à l'argent, tu devrais pouvoir l'entendre.

— Mes oreilles pleines de dents ?

Il s'approcha de Stiles pour le taquiner et passer un bras autour de lui. Étrangement, le constater plus nerveux que lui était très satisfaisant.

— On fait quoi ? demanda son meilleur ami d'une voix trop aiguë.

— Je sais pas, admit-il en haussant les épaules. On allait aller à une fête, alors… Il y aurait eu de la musique, des boissons, de la danse. Comme tu veux.

— Boissons !

Stiles s'extirpa hâtivement de leur presque étreinte et se précipita dans la cuisine.

— J'ai bien le wiski de mon père, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état tu te trouveras, tu vois, avec ton nouveau problème menstruel. Mensuel ! J'ai dit mensuel ! Eh bien, c'est peut-être un peu pareil en fait, tu vas être sur les dents et avoir peut-être mal et être irritable et tu devras éviter l'aspirine pour ne pas fluidifier ton sang et tenter faire refluer l'influence de la lune. Quoique, pour cette partie, je doute fort que les nanas cherchent à faire refluer l'influence de la lune, mais plutôt l'afflux de sang.

Tout en palabrant, il sortit des canettes qu'il vida dans des gobelets et ce simple geste réchauffa le ventre de Scott. Parce qu'il avait des gobelets. Ils auraient pu boire dans la canette, mais il se prêtait au jeu.

— Tu pourrais t'occuper de la musique ? lui proposa Stiles en posant des verres sur la table au centre de la cuisine. Et je peux remplir plusieurs gobelets, parce que, qui s'en soucie ? Personne. C'est une fête donc il y a plein de gobelets. On va faire une farandole de gobelets. Un rendez-vous de gobelets. Une réunion, un club de rencontre, un speed-dating de gobelets. Je vais tous les remplir. Bon, on va manquer de soda, mais je pourrais en remplir avec de l'eau et ce serait un jeu pour boire où on se banderait les yeux... Pourquoi tout ce que je dis semble sexuel ?

Son geignement sonna désespéré et il remplit plusieurs verres pendant que Scott le dévisageait, le cœur fondant comme de la guimauve.

— Musique, lui rappela son ami rougissant.

— Ho, oui, pardon. Musique.

Scott chercha dans son téléphone, enclencha sa playlist, baissa un peu le son et le rejoignit. Il y avait au moins dix godets.

— J'ai fait des folies, se justifia Stiles en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

Il se tint à la table avec une seule main et croisa les jambes. Il faillit tomber et toussota avant de décider de rester simplement debout.

— Des heures d'organisation, continua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. De coup de téléphone, et t'as vue la déco ? Une tuerie. J'ai payé un décorateur d'intérieur qui a confondu notre soirée étudiante avec un mariage, je te dis pas quelle tronche doit faire la mariée à cette heure-ci, avec ses futs de bières et des confettis quand nous on à le vin blanc et les petits fours. Et le DJ, je t'ai parlé du DJ ?

— Je le connais ? demanda Scott sans se défaire de son sourire.

Il saisit un gobelet et y trempa ses lèvres amusées. Stiles regarda toute la manœuvre avant de prendre un verre pour se distraire de la vue.

— Ouais, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Il s'étouffa et Scott vola à son secours en lui tapotant le dos.

— Ça va, mec ?

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ce DJ, toussa ce dernier, écarlate, en se remettant doucement. Il est tellement extraordinaire que ça m'enlève l'air des poumons pour les remplir de musique. Dément, non ?

— Dément…

— Je me noie dans les notes, je tousse une symphonie, j'en rougis d'asphyxie musicale. Un vrai bonheur…

— Stiles ?

— Hum ? demanda celui-ci en se cachant dans son verre.

— Calme-toi.

— J'essaie, figure-toi, Scott ! J'essaie vraiment, d'accord ? Mais il y a toi et ce rendez-vous un jour de pleine lune alors que tu pourrais te transformer en bête féroce et me manger dans le sens pas sympa du terme ! Et ça se trouve tu vas me maudire d'avoir accepté ce rencard parce qu'en fait tu es comme saoul et demain tu ne te souviendras de rien, même pas de l'endroit où tu as laissé ma carcasse et mon père n'aura rien à enterrer !

— Je ne suis pas saoul.

— Vraiment ? essaya-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Promis.

— Mais depuis quand ?

— Depuis quand quoi ?

— Depuis quand tu veux un rencard avec moi ?

— Hier matin ? proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

— Tu n'es pas bourré ?

Le ton de Stiles dégoulinait d'ironie. Il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la situation. Il était devenu sérieux et fâché aussi. Un peu. Si la tension de sa mâchoire était un bon indicateur.

— Non, attends ! Je veux dire, j'ai toujours… c'est… tu es Stiles !

— Sans blague ? Essaie encore.

— Tu es très important pour moi. Tu es la deuxième personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je sais que je t'aime. Je le sens. J'aime quand tu ris et tout. Je peux t'entendre parler et je le supporte parce que j'adore ça. Et tu es beau et séduisant, même quand tu t'endors sur le sol, les fesses en l'air et des feuilles collées sur le visage par ta bave.

— Sérieusement ? s'offensa le concerné avec un geste avorté.

— Quoi ? commença-t-il à s'agacer. T'aurais dit quoi si je t'avais posé cette question, Stiles ?

— J'aurais dit depuis toujours, Scott ! Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Tout le monde s'imagine que je t'aime comme un frère, même toi ! Et j'aurais été bien en peine de t'expliquer que non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme ça ! Tu es mon coup de foudre ! Mon putain de grand amour ! Dès que je t'ai vu, je l'ai su ! Tu m'as souri et mon cœur a _explosé_ dans ma poitrine ! Ni plus ni moins ! Je suis _dingue_ de toi, Scott !

Celui-ci sentit sa gorge se serrer et peina à déglutir. Son cœur galopait comme s'il cherchait à rattraper celui de Stiles et ses quelques longueurs d'avance. C'était la chose la plus belle et insensée qu'on lui ait jamais dite. Il aimait de ce gars. Il avait envie d'attraper sa nuque et de l'embrasser. Et de le mordre un peu, aussi, sur les bords. Sans l'égratigner, juste… tester gentiment ses dents et lécher aussi. Lécher cette peau et la mordiller. Et peut-être griffer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif quant aux griffures. Ça devait laisser de jolies marques sur ce genre de peau nacrée…

Puis il songea…

— Mais… et Lydia ?

Ça sortit peut-être comme un grognement menaçant.

— Lydia ? Merde, Scott… On a grandi et… j'ai cru que ce que je ressentais pour toi était à sens unique… J'ai juste… projeté mon histoire sur elle pour… pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, à toi… à mon meilleur ami.

Il avait les yeux embués, le cœur fou et il sentait l'incertitude. Scott attrapa tout doucement sa taille, comme s'il s'apprêtait à danser avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? couina son cavalier, pétrifié.

Scott se rapprocha un peu et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Juste un effleurement. Stiles reprit son souffle et expira fébrilement sur sa bouche, envoyant mille frissons dans tout son corps.

— Oh, mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? Tu vas m'embrasser… Scott, si tu me dis demain que tu as oublié, je ne te pardonnerais jamais, tu entends ? Jamais. T'as pas le droit. Si c'est un jeu sache que je te déteste et si c'est vrai alors dépêche-toi de me faire taire avant que…

Ce dernier déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était chaste, doux. Il recula à peine pour rencontrer le regard fixe de Stiles qui ne respirait plus.

— Tu viens de m'embrasser…

Scott acquiesça et recommença. Juste du bout des lèvres. C'était tendre et trop prude pour être considéré comme maladroit. Son pote retrouva progressivement son calme. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois, Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres et Scott ferma les yeux. Et c'était… puissant. Ce qu'il ressentit. C'était comme une vague de plaisir balayant le moindre de ses nerfs.

Il n'avait plus envie de sourire. Il voulait simplement fondre entre ses lèvres vibrantes et s'y lover. Il sentit une chaleur absurde s'embraser dans son ventre et le gémissement de Stiles sembla nourrir les flammes de ce désir nouveau, incandescent. Il enserra cette taille et gouta cette bouche essoufflée avec sa langue. Tout devint trop. Un torrent. Un incendie dans ses entrailles. Il s'entendit à peine grogner. Il y avait ce corps, cette respiration superficielle, ce parfum capiteux et le tempo qui se fracassait dans son cœur trop rapide. Et ça frappait, criait, tonnait. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. C'était assourdissant. Enivrant. La fièvre se rependait, presque aveuglante, et il quêtait cette langue hésitante pour la caresser sans prudence.

De doux, leur échange devint presque rageur. C'était tellement bon. Exaltant. Stiles vibrait, et son odeur était merveilleuse. Scott ne savait pas quoi faire de ce tiraillement possessif et dominant qui désirait le ravager. Le dévorer. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il le contraignait contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, imposant l'une de ses cuisses entre les siennes. Il mordait et goutait et grognait cette envie impérieuse qui voulait prendre tout de Stiles. Son parfum. Ses sons. Son cœur fou. Il s'entendit geindre d'impuissance, resserrant son étreinte autour de son ami qui suffoquait sous ses intentions. Il le sentait s'agripper à lui, lui rendre un peu de sa frénésie dans cette étrange supplique qui embrasait l'excitation de Scott comme jamais.

Puis la douleur. Vive, intense.

Ce fut comme une pointe sous son crâne. Scott recula, poignardé, et se plaqua les mains sur la tête pour essayer d'échapper à ce mal. Il faillit tomber à genoux, aveugle à tout le reste, et buta dans la table, puis dans le mur.

— Scott !

— Éloigne-toi de lui ! ordonna une voix grave et grondante.

— Ho mon dieu ! paniqua Stiles. Est-ce que tu es rentré chez moi par effraction ? Je ne t'ai pas invité, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir rentrer ! Il n'y a pas un genre de barrière magique qui ne s'ouvre que quand vous êtes invités ?

— Nous ne sommes pas des vampires !

Stiles avait l'air en danger. Mais Scott avait trop mal pour y voir clair. Tout son corps semblait se briser et il crut un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer, si vertigineux qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il mit une éternité à réaliser que ce grognement pitoyable qui envahissait son espace venait directement de sa poitrine.

— Suis-moi ! ordonna l'homme à l'odeur de loup. Et donne-moi ça !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mec ? Ho mon dieu ! Est-ce que c'est genre, le soir précipité de ma mort très précipitée ? Je vais mourir…

— La ferme et suis-moi ! Là-dedans !

— Mais…

— Maintenant !

Des portes qui claquent, des bruits de pas, des protestations, puis tout devint calme. En dehors de son propre cœur et de son souffle trop rapide, Scott n'entendait plus rien. Il paniqua complètement. Parce que quelqu'un venait d'enlever son ami. Quelqu'un dont l'odeur lui était familière. C'était ce parfum d'homme-loup et de cuir. Derek Hale. Sans doute le meurtrier de cette fille qui avait été coupée en deux. Ce mec qui avait lorgné son Stiles comme s'il lui ouvrait l'appétit.

La peur se transforma en colère pure et il se redressa, prêt à tout affronter.

Pas Stiles. Personne ne devait faire de mal à Stiles. Aussi vite qu'il réalisa cette évidence, il sortit de la baraque, tous crocs et griffes dehors. Sans avoir à y penser, il suivit l'odeur de son ami, un grondement bas niché dans les entrailles. Il faisait nuit et pourtant, il gardait l'impression de voir comme en plein jour. Il courut plus vite que jamais. Aucun obstacle ne semblait prêt à l'arrêter. Il avait envie de sang, de faire mal, souffrir. Qui que soit ce Derek, il avait envie de le blesser, agonisant. Il voulait planter ses griffes en lui, le mordre et déchirer sa peau. Il était en chasse et sa proie allait déguster.

Scott suivit l'odeur de Stiles et elle s'arrêtait là, en plein cœur de la forêt. Il était en rage, en nage. Il flaira et le vit, accroché à une branche ; le nœud papillon.

— Où est-il ?

— En sécurité, lui répondit l'homme en gardant ses distances. Loin de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? exigea Scott, le regard voilé de rouge.

— Chut ! Silence ! ordonna le loup en scrutant la forêt. Trop tard, ils sont déjà là ! Cours !

Et juste comme ça, Derek partit, le laissant hagard et perdu. Une explosion. Une lumière aveuglante. Un bruit assourdissant. La douleur, irradiante, terrible. Il venait de se prendre une putain de flèche dans le bras qui l'épinglait à un arbre. Nouveau haut-le-cœur. Scott fut assailli de toutes parts, ses sens complètement chamboulés. Des hommes avançaient vers lui et il tentait encore de voir clair et de se repérer dans l'espace. Ça n'en finissait plus. Trop d'informations en même temps. Trop de douleur à gérer. _Pas assez de temps_ , hurlait son instinct. _Cours_ , intimait l'écho de la voix de Derek dans sa tête saturée.

— Attrapez-le, lança un homme en face de lui alors que les autres obéissaient, se rapprochant toujours plus.

Ils furent attaqués un par un et Derek Hale vint à son secours, brisant la flèche avant de l'entrainer dans une nouvelle course dont il ne comprenait pas l'issue en dehors de survie. Survie. Survie. Survie. Il ne percevait plus les arbres, il ne voyait plus rien. Seul comptait de s'éloigner du danger, de sauver sa peau. Puis un nœud papillon transperça la brume de son esprit à moitié sauvage.

— Stiles…, réalisa-t-il entre ses crocs en ralentissant, déjà prêt à faire demi-tour pour tenter de le sauver.

Derek le plaqua à un arbre pour l'empêcher de se barrer.

— Il est chez lui. En sécurité.

Son agressivité hérissait littéralement le poil de Scott. Essoufflés, ils se jaugèrent méchamment.

— Mais… c'étaient… qui ?

— Des chasseurs, claqua l'homme en le lâchant sans douceur pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Il tenta de lui expliquer qu'il existait des chasseurs de loup-garou. Ils les traquaient. Scott en arriva à la conclusion que devenir une créature craignait beaucoup trop, surtout maintenant qu'il avait un petit copain. Il garda la dernière partie de sa réflexion pour lui avant de reprocher à Derek de l'avoir mordu.

— Franchement, est-ce si mal que ça ? asséna celui-ci en le jaugeant presque méchamment. Tous tes sens sont décuplés. La plupart des gens tueraient pour avoir ce que tu as reçu. La morsure est un cadeau.

— J'en veux pas, rejeta le jeune, perdu.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, le visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle balayer sa peau humide de transpiration.

— Tu le voudras. Maintenant, toi et moi, nous sommes frères. Tu auras besoin de moi, ne l'oublies pas.

Il l'abandonna dans les bois, seul et perdu. Stiles avait vu juste. Il était un fichu lycanthrope. Il était vraiment un loup-garou. Il ne voulait pas. Il finit par se remettre en marche et erra un moment sans savoir où aller. Sans savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui allait lui arriver. Avant qu'il n'ait pus le réaliser, le jour découpait déjà l'horizon.

Il se décida à rejoindre la route pour rentrer chez lui. Et il l'entendit. Cette voiture. La jeep de Stiles. Son ami s'arrêta à côté de lui et lui ouvrit la portière. Scott n'hésita pas une seconde et grimpa, réalisant combien il était fatigué. Son pote roula un moment en silence et lui le dévisagea longuement. Beaucoup trop intensément si on en croyait le cœur désordonné de l'objet de toute son attention.

— Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ? finit-il par demander à Stiles.

— Si tu me dis que c'est ton trou de mémoire, je te balance par cette fenêtre, Scott. Et je peux le faire. Je le peux, parce que tu guéris comme Wolverine, mec, donc je n'aurais aucun scrupule. Absolument aucun. Rien, nada, pas un petit brin de culpabilité. Même pas un cheveu de remords, tu m'entends ?

— Non, je pensais plutôt à cette blessure qui fend ta lèvre en deux…, admit Scott en geignant comme un gamin.

— Ouais, tu m'as mordu, maugréa Stiles en passant sa langue sur la plaie.

Il se concentra sur sa conduite pour tenter de masquer ses rougeurs.

— C'était…, commença Scott, le cœur bancal. C'était vraiment une bonne fête.

Il acquiesça plein de fois pour lui-même en fixant la route devant lui. Le rire de Stiles fut bref, mais sincère, calmant un peu sa crainte.

— Merde, Scott, on est tellement vissé, là ! Tu veux dire avant ou après que tes oreilles se recouvrent de poils et que tes dents poussent comme… comme des canines magiques de ninja vampire ?

— Avant.

Le loup-garou osa un regard sur son ami qui s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Stiles se mordillait la lèvre et bougeait la tête dans ce qui ressemblait à une approbation vive et silencieuse.

— Ouais, oui… c'était… eh ben, bien, ouais. C'était super.

— Stiles ? On est… ? On est ensemble, hein ?

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la seule chose qui te préoccupe…, râla ce dernier en le fusillant du regard. Mais oui, on est totalement, complètement ensemble. Y a plutôt intérêt, mec, tu as quasiment violé ma bouche et je demande des dommages et des intérêts. Beaucoup d'intérêts.

— Je n'ai pas violé ta bouche.

— Ha ouais, et t'appelles ça comment ? Tu as totalement violé ma bouche. Elle était assaillie, Scott ! Par des crocs, non d'un chien ! Mauvais jeu de mots…

— C'était si nul que ça ? geignit celui-ci, désespéré et lamentable, en se cachant dans ses mains.

— Non ! Non, non non ! C'était, c'était… Vraiment chaud, en fait. Tu aurais pu totalement me déshabiller. Enfin, jusqu'à, tu sais, la morsure, les grognements féroces et les griffes. Mon dieu, Scott, si on continue cette relation, il va vraiment falloir trouver un truc pour ta manucure. J'ai comme, des marques de griffes partout sur les hanches et le bas du dos et ça brûle, putain ! Je marque tellement que je vais devoir me doucher en maillot de corps après les entrainements !

Scott se rengorgea, le cœur gonflé d'orgueil et de quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la possessivité maladive.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de sourire de satisfaction ? s'offensa Stiles en se garant devant chez lui. Tu es content, Scott ! Tu es fier d'avoir, quoi ? Marquer ton territoire sur moi ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça, mec, on est loin du compte pour notre relation de couple, OK ? Pas de marques indélébiles ! Pas d'urine ou de bave sur chaque centimètre de ma peau… oublie cette dernière… mais pas de griffure avec tes ongles bizarres de Wolverine croisé lupin. Et pas de Derek Hale, putain ! Ce mec est une douche froide !

— C'est mon frère…, se souvint Scott en sortant du véhicule. C'est ce qu'il a dit, hier. _Maintenant, nous sommes frères._

— Quoi ?

Stiles le rejoignit sur le trottoir et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison.

— Je ne veux pas de lui comme beau-frère. Il m'a littéralement frappé pour avoir organisé cette soirée. Je ne le sens pas.

— Je crois que c'est lui.

— Lui quoi ?

— Qui a tué cette fille. Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a mordu.

Ils rentrèrent et montèrent directement dans la chambre de Stiles.

— OK, juste, c'est dimanche et si tu as aussi bien dormi que moi, alors allons nous coucher, parce que je suis crevé. On s'occupera de Derek Hale une fois que j'aurais ronflé une heure ou sept.

— On pourrait… Heu… s'embrasser ?

Stiles s'arrêta en plein mouvement de jeté de pull et le dévisagea.

— Je... suppose…

Scott n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis et se précipita presque sur lui pour poser un baiser sur sa bouche figée de surprise. Il recula aussitôt et sourit timidement devant le manque total de réaction de son meilleur ami.

— J'adore ton odeur, admit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Stiles continua à se déshabiller, rouge d'embarras. Il était littéralement mignon.

— Tu adores mon odeur ? Je… j'ai une halène de poney. J'ai la pâteuse et je ne me suis pas brossé les dents. C'est sans doute ton instinct de prédateur qui te laisse penser que les poneys sont une source de viande riche en fer et parfaitement comestible.

— On va se coucher ?

— Ouais, oui, évidemment…

Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le lit, comme des millions de fois avant. Si leurs cœurs en concert battaient la chamade et que leurs jambes se cherchaient, alors, c'était seulement ce genre de premières fois qui se faufilaient discrètement au creux des habitudes et qu'on décidait d'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça apparaisse comme ayant toujours fait partie de ces habitudes. Scott eut un sommeil agité. Ce corps, cette odeur, leurs souffles emmêlés. Il essaya de laisser son ami dormir, mais il finit par lui voler des baisers et quelques caresses jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui rende, à moitié ensommeillé.

Le dimanche passa très rapidement. Une fois chez lui, il envoya des messages à Stiles et eut la bonne idée de dormir. Sans l'objet de tous ses désirs, ce fut beaucoup plus simple de sombrer. Le lundi frappa à sa porte avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir à la signification du mot _Weekend_.

Stiles débarqua en Jeep et Scott en fut profondément satisfait. C'était nouveau, fou, mais c'était eux. Facile. Malgré tout, malgré cette vie absurde et ses légendes au goût de réalité. Malgré leurs sentiments enfouis propulsés au grand jour sans le moindre avertissement. C'était eux, et aujourd'hui ressemblait à hier, même si chaque geste, chaque regard, portaient autant d'arrières pensés que leur cœur portait de battements.

La journée s'avéra une course poursuite, le soir arriva bien trop tôt, l'entrainement de crosse avec et Scott se prépara en vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le terrain quand il l'a senti, cette odeur. Juste une pointe de quelque chose se fichant dans l'air comme une flèche dans son bras. Une fragrance bien distincte. _Chasseur_ , avait dit Derek. _Cours_. Son cœur s'affola et il huma avant de se retourner vers la source de cette frayeur. De ce nouvel ennemi. Là, devant la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Alyson Argent, il y avait son père. Cet homme qui avait ordonné qu'on le traque.

Sa vie craignait tellement. Il retrouva son souffle et rejoignit Stiles Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout accomplir.

Ouais, ça allait le faire… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _ **Verdict ? Bon ou dois-je aller embrasser un sapin à 120km/h ? XD**_

 _ **Bonne soirée et avec un peu d'avance : Bonne année !**_

 _ **Des bisous, plein de câlins et encore des bisous :3**_

 _ **Félie**_


End file.
